Eww Gross Public Displays of Affection
by ranwild90
Summary: A series of One-shot. Spashley.
1. Eww Gross Public Transport

Ashley and I are on a bus late at night somewhere in LA. Not very safe if you ask me. I watch as the lights and cars pass us by. And somehow I am just drawn to them. I am interrupted when Ashley starts kissing from my cheek to my lips. I turn my face to her and she has this look of love in her eyes. I lean in to kiss her. After awhile, Ashley rubs her tongue across my bottom lip asking for entry. I give it to her. We kiss for God knows how long and I need air. I pull out of the kiss and her lips move to my neck. She starts to really get into it until I try to stop her.

"Ashley stop. We are on a bus." Ashley keeps sucking on my pulse point. Her hand travels from my face to my breasts, kneading them.

"So?" She doesn't stop her attack to my neck, and I'm sure she is going to leave a mark.

"SO?! Anyone could see us." I whine to help with my plea.

"Like who Spencer? There is no one on here." Her hand starts moving down to the top of my jeans.

"The bus driver could see." She stops her assault and pulls her head back to give me this are-you-serious look.

"Spence, we are in the back of the bus. He won't be able to tell what we are doing." She goes in for another kiss thinking she won this battle, but I push her back.

"You are not going to be doing anything with me. Your hands have been all over this nasty, dirty public bus." She looks away to think about what I just said. _"Thank God."_ Then she turns back and gives me a smirk. She reaches into her purse and pulls out some wipes.

"Wipes! First off, why the hell do you have wipes in your purse? And second, we are still not doing anything." She completely ignores everything I say while wiping her hands off. She then sticks them in my face.

"See. Clean." Then, she puts her hands around my neck and pulls me into a heated kiss.

After awhile, I deepen the kiss. Her hands go straight to the top of my pants again. The next thing I know her hand is inside my jeans. She starts rubbing me through my underwear.

I sink lower into my seat to help her get better access to my center. She slides her hand into my underwear. One of her fingers down my slit to my entrance. She slides in one finger. Ashley pulls out of the kiss and smiles at me.

"Damn Spencer. Are you sure you didn't want to do this?" She says this and adds another finger. I just pull her into another kiss to shut her up.

She keeps going at a steady pace then she starts going faster. I pant into her mouth while she is pumping into me. She adds another finger, and I almost cry out from the sheer pleasure. Her fingers are going deeper into my core, and I'm having a hard time from moaning too loud.

We break the kiss and she starts going faster. My hips are now up to her pace, and we are now synchronized. Ashley moves her mouth to my ear. I can feel her breath on it. She starts licking and biting my earlobe and whispers, "It's ok Spence, just let go."

I pull her into another kiss. She starts a slow massage to my clit with her thumb. That's all I needed to help me release. I moan into her mouth as she keeps a slow, steady pace to help me come down from my high.

When I finally get my breathing under control it's time for our stop. We get up and walk to the front of the bus where the pervy bus driver is smiling at us.

"You ladies have a great night." He says as his smile gets bigger. _"Pervert."_

"Thanks." As we get off the bus, I smack Ashley in the back of the head.

"What?!" I just shake my head at her.

"I cannot believe I just had sex on a public bus." _"Gross"_


	2. Payback Bitch

**A/N: So some of you liked my story and wanted me to continue. So here is some more for ya'll.**

**Ashley POV:**

It is a beautiful Saturday afternoon. And here I am over at Spencer's house trying to get her to come out of the closet. No pun intended. Spencer has been cleaning house all day and hasn't even looked my way. Stupid chores, who even does chores anyway. Maybe the next time Spencer has to do chores, I'll lend her my maid for the day. So anyway, she is now cleaning out her closet. Throwing closes here and there. She even hit me in the face with an old pair of her jeans, which had a belt still on them. She didn't care that busted my lip on them. She just kept throwing things out of the damn closet.

Right now I'm down stairs on the couch, out of danger. Nursing a busted lip and watching a stupid daytime movie. I couldn't even tell what it is about. I think Jack Nicoles is in it. I think Spencer tried to get me to watch this one time. Anywho, speak of the devil; here she comes walking down the stairs right now. She walking closer and closer, and when I think she is actually going to come and sit by me, she walks in to the kitchen. Whatever, she is doing it on purpose. Just because the bus driver saw us the other night, doesn't give her the right to just ignore me, right?

Well today isn't the first day she has ignored me completely. She has kept it up all week since the incident on the bus. But I know eventually she will cave and come sit and talk and love on me again. I mean come on who can resist me this long. Well here she comes again. She is walking towards the living room and…. Bingo! She plops her ass down by me. Well not quiet by me; a couple feet away actually. She is still not looking at me.

"I love this movie." She of course takes the remote from me and turns up the tv. I let out a pitiful sigh and throw my head on the back of the couch.

Did I just hear Spencer giggle at me? And now she is up again. She heads toward the bathroom. When she comes back, she is closer to me. She thinks she is so smooth. Now, it's my turn to get up. I go to the kitchen and get a bottle of water. This time when I sit down, I close the gap, and Spencer puts her head on my shoulder.

"Are you done being mad at me?" Shit, I think I said the wrong thing cause she glares at me and sits back up. _"Nice Ashley, just make her more mad."_

"I'm sorry Spencer. I just don't see what the big deal is. It's not like you will see the same bus driver twice in LA." She still is ignoring me.

I lean in and kiss her cheek. And she is trying not to smile. I kiss her again but at the corner of her mouth. She turns her head and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and turns around again. I turn her face to me and kiss her. This time she doesn't turn away, so I deepen the kiss more. I feel her tongue on my lip so I open my mouth a little for her. Our tongues glide together as our hands start moving around each others bodies. Spencer starts pushing me onto my back, but I stop her.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"I don't want anyone to walk in your house and see us on the couch."

"Wanna go to my room?"

"Actually, I was thinking somewhere else."

"Like where?"

* * *

"Ashley, No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's gross!"

"So was Glen and Madison doin it in my pool. Come on it's payback for all the mean and gross things he has done to you. Besides, you just cleaned his bed stuff anyway."

"Fine, but on one condition. I get to use the new toy you bought me on you."

"Ok." She goes back into her room while I sit down on Glen's bed. It's not as comfortable as Spencer's bed. Payback's a bitch. She comes back with the strap-on and harness I bought her a couple weeks ago.

She locks the door and sets the strap-on on Glen's nightstand. Spencer is walking over to me. She straddles my thighs. Pulling by the face, she kisses me hard. I almost fall backwards from the impact of her lips. It takes me a couple of seconds, but I start kissing her back just as hard. Our tongues meet again as we try to dominate the other. My hand moves under her tank top to her stomach. I feel her muscles tighten to a quick second before relaxing under my touch. She threads her hands through my hair and pulls me closer to her. I remove her tank and throw it somewhere, hopefully somewhere where we can find it later. She does the same to my t-shirt. I lean forward to capture her lips, but am pushed back on my back. Spencer stands up and removes my pants then removes her own as well. She moves back on the bed to hover over me. She leans down and kisses me slow and passionately. My hands run up the length of her back then back down to unhook her bra. The straps fall down her arms. She removes it and throws it I the direction of everything else.

"Move up." I do as told moving closer to the headboard.

Spencer moves with me. Before I resettle into the bed, she removes my bra and tosses it aside. I flip her onto her back. I kiss her neck, down her chest, and take her left nipple into my mouth. I nibble on it and she arches her back and hisses. I do the same to her right nipple. Spencer runs her hands from my neck and laces them in my hair keeping my head there. Kissing to part between her breasts, I make my way further down her torso. I get to her naval and kiss around it. My tongue quickly darts out of my mouth and into her belly button. Spencer moans out and I take my chance to remove her underwear.

She grabs my arms and pulls me up to kiss her. Then she flips us over so she is now straddling my thighs. She takes off my underwear and jumps off the bed. I'm about to protest until I see her putting the harness on. Spencer hops back onto the bed near my feet. She has her hands on my knees trying to pry my thighs open more.

She settles in between my thighs and kisses up from my stomach to my lips. The kiss starts slow then gets more needy. I feel the strap-on move from my thigh to run up my slit. Spencer gently pushes it through my folds to put pressure on my clit. I gasp and pull out of the kiss.

"Oh God, Spence, please." She smiles down at me.

"Please what?"

"Please me! I want to feel it inside me."

Spencer leans sown to kiss me again. She puts more pressure on my clit before moving it down. The strap-on is now at entrance, and I raise my hips to get anything. My hips are pressed back into the bed by Spencer's hand. She bites hard on my lip to show who is in charge. I just relax and wait until she's ready. Suddenly, I feel the strap-on slowly enter me. I whimper at how agonizingly slow she is going. Finally, the whole length of the fake appendage is inside me. And she just stays still. I try to move my hips, but she has a firm grip on them.

"Spencer, stop messing around and fuck me already."

Spencer's lips are on mine again. I feel her pull the attachment out and suddenly thrust it back into me. She keeps a slow, steady pace. Once she lets off my hips a little, I start thrusting my hips back into her. She pulls out of the kiss, leans down and kisses and sucks on my pulse point. I run my hands up her back to rest at her shoulder blades. With ever thrust with our hips, my breath gets heavier and faster. My fingers grip at her shoulder blades when our thrusts come faster and when she goes deeper inside me.

I flip us so now I'm on top of her and thrusting down on her. She sits up and kisses around my collar bone as I'm riding her. Her hands are running up and down my back while my hands thread through her head. She falls back to the bed pulling me with her.

Spencer flips us over again. My thighs wrap around her waist as she thrusts deeper.

"Oh God! Spencer, I'm so close."

She takes a quick bite at my pulse point. Pumping harder into me, I can feel myself about to explode.

"SPENCER!"

She leaves the cock inside me as I ride out my orgasm.

* * *

I walk up to Spencer's house to join her family for Sunday brunch. Spencer answers the door, and I give her a quick kiss on the cheek walking to the dinning room. I see Glen getting antsy from waiting on me to arrive so they could eat. I take my seat across from him and smirk at him

"What?" He asks. And Spencer hit me in the thigh.

"Oh, nothing. How did you sleep last night?" And Spencer can't stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Clay asks.

"Oh, nothing."


	3. Saturday Mass Pt1

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been busy with work. So I hope you guys like this one.**

I'm sitting in church on a Saturday. Our mother dragged us to Saturday morning mass. Last night at dinner she told us that we have to go. In return we don't have to go tomorrow. What would be the point in going to church two days in a row? That's just great cause Ashley and I were supposed to go shopping today for our plans tonight. She is taking me out to dinner for our four month anniversary. Sometimes I hate shopping with her because she can literally spend hours shopping. I just like to go and get the things I need and leave. But on the other hand Ashley sometimes models the lingerie for me. Like last weekend:

Ashley is trying on a black, lacey bustier and matching boy cut panties. She is coming out of the dressing room. She looks so hot in it. I guess my jaw was hanging open cause she starts walking over to me. She placed her hand under me chin and closed it for me. Ashley then straddled my legs on the chair. Leaning down, she whispers in my ear with her seductive voice.

"What do you think about this one, Spence?" I closed my eyes; I couldn't think with her in my lap whispering in my ear. I can feel her breath on it. Leaning in closer, her lips press gently against my temple. She grabs my hands and places them on her thighs. Moving them higher and higher. A moan escapes from deep in my throat.

"Spencer?" My eyes popped open and I saw her looking into my eyes.

"Huh?" She smiles at me.

"I said do you like this?" My eyes trailed from where my hands were resting high on her thighs, over the skin on her stomach that is not covered, over her breasts, and to her eyes.

I nodded my head. It's all I could do. She smiles and leans down to kiss me passionately on the lips. I deepen the kiss and run my tongue along her bottom lip. Our tongues battle for dominance for a while before we run out of breath. Ashley attaches her mouth to my neck hungrily. She is biting and sucking on it. My hands move from her thighs to her ass and I give her a firm squeeze.

She suddenly stops and clears her throat. I turn my head around and see a small bald man staring and drooling at us.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ashley barks at him and he still doesn't move.

I gently push Ashley off me, grab her hand and lead her to the dressing room. I turn to give the man a look and he rushes off.

Once we are both inside and the door is locked, I push Ashley against the back wall. We roughly kiss before I attack her neck. With my body pressed against Ashley's and my hands on her hips, I easily lift her up. Her legs wrap around my waist. I move my lips up to hers and kiss her hungrily.

My right hand snakes between our bodies and into her underwear. I can feel her wetness coating my hand immediately.

"God, you're so wet, Ash." All I get is a husky growl in return.

I start stroking her clit, and she breathes hard into my mouth. I put her back down on the floor and drop to my knees. Pulling off the underwear, my senses are over whelmed with her arousal. I place a kiss to her heated lips before separating them with a sweep of my tongue. Ashley threads her hand into my hair.

I worship her clit with my tongue and lips. Sucking it into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. Ashley starts moaning louder with every lick. I bring my hand up and insert two fingers. I'm pumping in and out of her while she is pulling my head harder into her. I can feel her tightening around my fingers, and I remove them but replacing them with my tongue. Now I'm thrusting my tongue into and she trying not to scream as she comes hard. I lick up all her juices and help her get dressed.

When she finishes getting dressed, we go to the counter to check out. The man has his back to us then turns around. It's the man from earlier. When he notices us, he blushes a deep red.

"Is this gonna be all ladies?"

"Spencer? Spencer."

I am interrupted from my thoughts when my brother elbows me in the ribs. My crossed legs tighten even more. Do people go to hell if they think out sex in a church instead of listening to the service?

"Why is your face all red?"

"I think I need to go to the bathroom." I get up to head to the bathroom. As I am about to turn down the hall, I see a flash of brown hair head down the other hall. Curiosity got the best of me and I head in the direction of the woman.


	4. Saturday Mass Part 2

I don't recognize this side of the church maybe these rooms are used for the children's Sunday school class. As I follow the mysterious woman down a hallway, but she ducks into a room before I can find her. There are so many rooms that I just start opening random doors. I can hear children laughing in some of the rooms so I avoid making too much noise.

I come to the end of the hall when I hear rustling coming from the door on the left. Easing the door open I try to find the light switch. My hand keeps searching the wall for the switch when suddenly I feel someone's hand grasp mine. She pulls me further into the room and shuts the door behind me.

Suddenly the lights are on, now I get a good look at the stranger.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?"

"Well since your mother made you come to church today on our anniversary, I thought I'd come surprise you and take you shopping afterwards." Her eyes roam my body from my feet to my head. And I'm not liking the looks she's giving me.

"Well don't you look innocent in that sundress of yours?" I don't realize that I was walking backwards until my legs hit one of the small desks behind me. Ashley pushes me into a sitting position on top of it. She moves some hair behind my ear and slowly leans down to whisper to me.

"You're not very innocent are you Spencer?" Her hands move to my knees, and slowly she opens them and moves to stand between my thighs.

"No, but it's not my fault." I say to her in a matter of fact tone. She just laughs and moves her hands to the outside of my thighs.

"Then who is to blame, Spence?" She starts moving the bottom of the dress up my legs. Then leaning down, she is about an inch from my lips awaiting my answer.

"You." My breath catches when I feel her give my thighs a squeeze.

"How is it my fault?" She innocently says while bunching the dress around my waist.

"This situation doesn't tell you enough?" I can't help but smile at the potion that I'm in. My mom might actually kill me if she knew what I was doing right now.

She just shakes her head and gives me a soft kiss. In the back of my mind I know this is wrong, but I can't stop the thoughts that are running through my head. I just wanna take her and throw her on the table, and take her right now in front of God and everyone. The kiss becomes more intense, and I am becoming hotter. So I pull her body closer to mine to feel her heat knowing she is getting as hot as me.

I feel her hands rubbing circles on the small of my back. My patience is getting shorter and the kiss is getting hungrier. She pulls out of the kiss and runs her lips down my neck. She isn't kissing or sucking on it; she is just brushing her lips on it tickling my hair. Then I feel her hands slowly moving down my back to the top of my underwear. She barely strokes my skin with her fingers before dipping them past the hem of my underwear. Feeling them slip off I start getting anxious.

Finally they are off and I feel her hands running up the back of my calf. I look at her and she has this devilish smirk plastered on her face. Her hands make it to my knees, and she runs her finger nails up the inside of my thighs and it feels so good. Her fingers finally reach the top of thighs and she pulls my body closer.

Ashley leans in for the kiss as she gently strokes my clit. My soft moans are feeling the room, but I want, no need more from her. I bite her lip and give it a tug trying to be more forceful. She climbs onto the table with me and hovers over me. She stops stroking and inserts a single finger into my core. The whole situation that we are in makes this moment even hotter and I feel like I am about to explode. Another finger is added to her efforts. I can feel my orgasm building.

Ashley leans down to my neck nibbling and licking it. My hips are now rocking with her hand, and my moans are getting louder. I feel the shock run through my body as I climax. She keeps a slow pace with her fingers as I come down.

When I am breathing normally, she pulls me back up and helps put my underwear back on. I look at my watch and see church is very close to being over. We fix each other up before walking out of the room. People are now leaving the church and I start looking for my parents. We wonder outside to find them standing around the car.

My dad is the first one to spot us. "Spence, where have you been? And where did you find Ashley?"

I had to think fast but I had nothing to say. Ashley spoke up for me.

"I came to the church so I could pick Spence here up to go shopping. I was waiting outside when she came out."

The look on my father's face tells me that he didn't believe a word she said. Ashley is probably the worst liar ever.

"Ok. Let's get going." That's all he said before leaving here with Ashley,

"Do you think he believed that?" _"Not a chance honey."_

"Yeah, he totally believed that." With an eye roll, we were on our way to do some shopping.


End file.
